


Rock hard, rock steady

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sansa is dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Sansa shamelessly fucks Petyr so hard and so good that he's left speechless.





	Rock hard, rock steady

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, written with Rocket from Beyoncé on my mind.

_"And I can't help but love the way we make love"_

_\- Rocket by Beyoncé_

* * *

 

“Sansa-“

“Shut up and take off your clothes.” Sansa gestured to his clothes with her index finger. Petyr stood there surprised and she snapped her fingers. “Now!”

Petyr jumped and started unbuttoning his shirt, smirk printed on his face. She crossed her arms, tapping her feet while he tossed his shirt off. He then reached for his pants, leaving the boxers on.

“As much as I think you look perfect on those black boxers-” And she licked her lips as she looked at the already raging erection poking his underwear. “I prefer when you are naked.”

 _Oh Gods_ , Petyr thought _. This woman is just impossible_.

He absolutely loved when she took control of him. No one could control him in this world because he was Petyr Baelish, one of the top lawyers of Westeros, but Sansa Stark was another matter. If she told him to jump off a bridge, he wouldn’t think twice.

And when she’s like this demanding him to take off his clothes, he just can’t deny her request. Especially when she’s wearing the naughtiest smile of the world.

Petyr touched himself before putting a finger on the waistband of his boxers. “Is this what you want?”

Slowly he took out his boxer briefs and threw them to Sansa, who giggled.

“Ok, handsome. On the couch, now.” Sansa pushed him with the tip of her fingers and he landed on the cushions.

Sansa kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his thighs. She scratched the sensitive skin with her nails and gained a groan from him. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, someone is rather sensitive today.” She teased.

“For fuck’s sake, Sansa. You know I _adore_ when you dominate me.” He groaned, clenching his fists. Sansa didn’t take any pity of him, instead she kept scratching his thighs while her beautiful blue eyes observed his face contort.

“ _Fuck._ ” He cursed when she moved her hands to caress his chest, tracing the line of his scar. Sansa’s attention was so focused on pleasing him that she didn’t see him looking at her with complete adoration. He was doomed through and through: Sansa was the only woman he ever let inside of his heart and she was taking it in her pretty little hands. And he realized he didn’t even stood a chance against her charms. He didn’t even bother to put up a fight, anyway.

Sansa moved her hands to the base of his cock and stroke it, and Petyr lost it. If there was something that could drive him insane was when Sansa took control of his body and simply took whatever the fuck she wanted.

Her hands worked up and down on his cock, making a lazy rhythm. From the looks of it, she didn’t want to finish him, she wanted just to torture but oh god, the contrast of her porcelain like skin with the pink skin of his cock and how her fingers worked the length of his member were capable of end him right now if he thought too much about it.

He closed his eyes and gasped with surprise when he felt something wet and warm touching the tip of his cock. Sansa’s tongue was soft and caring, cleaning all the traces of pre-cum from the head before descending to his base and his balls.

 _“Sansa_.” He hissed when she used the tip of her tongue to play with his balls. She didn’t stop her ministrations but rather increased them, using her whole tongue to lick him.

 _Gods, this is sinful_.

Petyr opened his eyes and could only see her red hair and those blue eyes that caught his attention years ago, because her mouth was deep between his legs. She sucked his right ball and he had to bite his fist so he wouldn’t whimper. Her mouth moved to his other ball, hitting a rather sensitive spot and he jumped. She giggled.

She _fucking_ giggled.

“Sansa.” His voice was barely recognizable. She didn’t stop, though, determined to keep torturing him until he would break under her spell. “Sansa.”

He didn’t know if he was saying her name as a moan or as a prayer. She was completely ignoring him, now moving up again to his cock, tongue hot and demanding. Her tongue went up until it reached the head of his cock but this time, Sansa opened her mouth and took it all of him.

Petyr let out a strangled moan and moved his hand to rest on her hair, grabbing it lightly. Sansa bobbed her head, so skillfully not to let her teeth get in the way and making sure her tongue massaged his length.

He had to actually bite his fist not to start moaning and whimpering like a porn actress. He didn’t even know if he would still have a voice after the performance of “how to use your mouth properly” Sansa was giving him. The little _fucking_ devil. Petyr felt the tip of his dick hitting the back of her throat and she took it like a pro, breathing steadily as she let him fuck her throat.

Sansa looked at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief, and he knew if he let her keep sucking him, he would explode inside of her mouth. Petyr grunted and realized that he couldn’t even come up with a coherent phrase, so he just pulled his cock free from her mouth and urged her to stand up.

She took the hint and shot him an innocent smile. “Oh, is my sweet, sweet Petyr speechless?”

“I-I-hate you.” He mumbled, his throat dry. He didn’t know how he looked right now, but he had an idea that he looked a mess. The same mess he liked to leave Sansa Stark.

“Of course you do.” Sansa started to take off her shirt and pants, leaving only her lingerie on. Oh, she looked so delicious in that simple black lingerie. Actually, she looked amazing in anything, especially naked but he liked the most when she was wearing a simple lingerie. Her pale skin, her perky breasts and her long, long legs were already appealing enough to make any man go nuts for her. “Don’t you dare try touching me.” She warned.

She stood there in her bra and underwear for some seconds before she started touching herself through the fabric of her panties. Petyr looked at her wide-eyed, trying to control the urge to touch her and feel how wet she must be, how soft her skin is. But the way she was touching herself was only to tease him, he knew that very well, because her caresses on her clothed folds were soft and gentle.

Sansa removed her bra first, then went for her underwear, taking it off at a painstakingly slow pace. Her body was a gift from the Gods, she was created to be a nightmare in a man’s life – and also a dream. She was very tall – even taller than him – with a long red hair, porcelain skin and a trim figure. She worked out everyday in the morning and on the weekends, she jogged.

But what made him fall in love at first sight was the red hair, heritage from her mother’s family. It made her look like a goddess and it matched perfectly with the shape of her face and mouth, and the color of her eyes. And Gods, she was red-haired down-there too. He almost fainted every time he remembered that. He was twisted, he knew that and embraced that vicious side of him.

Sweet sinful Sansa moved towards him and straddled his thighs, her wet pussy touching his cock. She began to brush his length against her sensitive bud and Petyr closed his eyes at the sensation of her soft wetness soaking his member. Sansa placed her hands on each side of his shoulders and rocked her hips more insistently until they were both panting with pleasure.

“Touch me, Petyr.” Sansa moaned and he was quick to place his hands on her hips, guiding her movements. His hands didn’t stay there much longer, moving to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples.

Sansa’s movements became more intense and erratic, and he knew she was almost coming, the little minx. Petyr was always a little surprised to see how Sansa was creative in sex, how she could reach her peak but also give a lot of pleasure to him. She was using him to masturbate and he was _loving_ it. She could do that more times that he was always going to be a willing participant.

Suddenly her movements stopped and she looked intensely at him. “Do you want me to cum like this, Petyr?” Her voice was dripping with desire and Petyr groaned.

“You can cum like this, on my mouth, on my hand, anywhere you decide to do it, I want it.” He knew he sounded very desperate and he didn’t fucking care anymore. Sansa laughed and it was _cute_ _and sexy and devilish_.

She adjusted her hips and let him slide inside of her, his rigid member filling her up to the hilt. Petyr cursed under his breath and crushed his lips on her, stealing a desperate kiss from her, who eagerly reciprocated. He wanted to start at a slow pace to make it last as long as he could handle but Sansa had other plans, and she rode him fiercely, leaving him panting and trying to keep up.

“ _Sansa-”_ He tried to say but she changed the angle of her thrust and he went that little fraction deeper inside of her, and he gasped in surprise.

“Shut up.” She commanded and he happily bit his lips to keep himself quiet. “I’m in charge today and I’m taking what I want. I want to fuck you so hard your dick isn’t going hard for a woman other than me.”

 _Gods,_ she was so wet and demanding and tight and just a _fucking mistress_ he was afraid of shooting himself inside of her already. With a huge effort, he managed to take a little bit of control of her thrusts and changed the angle so her clit would rub his groin every time she went up and down, up and down. Petyr saw her eyes rolling to the back of her head and was delighted to see her reaction.

Not that he wasn’t loving it, of course, he just couldn’t fuck her without reminding why she loved to have sex with him: he knew how to play her body like a violin.

As her breathing became more erratic, Petyr knew he was close and that she was going to take him with her. There was no way he was going to survive beautiful Sansa coming all over his cock, flooding his length with her juices. Just to imagine her clenching around him…

“Petyr” She moaned his name and he looked into her eyes, pulling her closer to him. “I love riding your thick cock.” Sansa punctuated the word “cock” with a hard thrust that made him go very, _very_ deep and hit a spot he loved and he groaned loudly. But she was so wet he was impressed by how she hadn’t come at least twice.

He couldn’t actually answer her because his throat and mouth were dry, drier than he remembered them being ever in his life. But he was loving this side of Sansa, the one who took what she wanted, demanded things when needed and rode his dick like she was riding a _fucking bull_. And right now she was again at such an intense rhythm that he grunted. He fucking grunted. Usually he was the one who left her speechless but this time he was the one wondering the level of mess he was going to make when he came inside of her pretty little pink pussy.

He grabbed her waist tightly and watched as she gave one final thrust to her climax. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ was all she said while her body convulsed and her cunt squeezed his member as if holding for dear life. It was truly beautiful to watch her orgasm and more so when she had teased him to the point he couldn’t handle the force of her pleasure around him.

So, he thrusted a few times while she came and then there he was, joining her into that highness. He gasped at the force of his orgasm and held her close to him, emptying himself inside of her. Petyr closed his eyes and let the feeling wash through him until he wasn’t jerking his hips anymore, until his breathing had calmed down, until there weren’t black dots behind his eyes.

Sansa had already calmed down too and he broke their embrace, looking directly into the most beautiful eyes. There was a beautiful color of red coloring her cheeks, her hair was wild and her mouth swollen. Their bodies were sharing the same sweat that smelled of sex, his perfume, her perfume and _love_.

“This was…. amazing, Petyr.” She whispered.

He still couldn’t talk. “Hmmm.” He grumbled and Sansa giggled. She started with a small giggle and suddenly she was laughing hard.

“I cannot believe I left Petyr ‘Littlefinger’ Baelish speechless!” She slapped his chest playfully and he narrowed his eyes, pretending to be angry. It was actually hard not to laugh with her.

“Don’t-” Petyr started and cleared his throat before continuing, “Don’t be cheeky, Sansa.”

He was finally gaining back the ability to talk and breathe properly. When he fully recovered, he was going to fuck Sansa so hard that she wasn’t going to walk properly for a week.

But right now, Petyr busied himself with tracing the gorgeous lines of her hips and thighs, thanking the Gods for putting such a precious and kinky woman in his life.


End file.
